bronychatfandomcom-20200214-history
Furrydream
'''Furrydream/Pachi/Paches is an unicorn pony who came from Pamyu. Found via searching Brony Chat, he manages the group blog and stayed as a moderator among the herd. He works around with Karoi as his right-side man. 'Personality' Furrydream is a balanced dynamic person. Attributed to the Neutral Good side, he is also a nice person who tends to help ponies who are in need and willingly be glad when helping a pony. He dislikes swearing and filters his swearing into pony words in order to avoid it. Sometimes, he is rarely angry and shows his anger stored to other people. On the other hand, if he's dicorded, he's a real tricky game master, but not all games though. He is really good at Tetris and likes a certain type of games. Eventually hates Metal genre and more happier with Café music. 'Status' Currently, Furrydream is a Brony Artist. He also is particitpating the On A Cross and Arrow Voice Drama project voicing as Derpy Doo. Furrydream is also an admin of the Ask Brony Chat blog as the artist of the blog. He accepts requests from different users and also has the time to make Art Trades and paid Comissions alongside with his hobbies. Furrydream is still studying at college taking Bachelor of Science in Computer Science, Major in Digital Arts and Animation. Hoping to finish to start making different things to make people happy. 'Skills' 'True-to-Life Talents' 'Drawing' Furrydream is a guy who likes to draw what hew likes to draw mostly. As an infamous user named exKira on deviantART, he takes Requests, Art Trades, Commissions, etc. from different deviantARTists. He is known by making cutie marks of different kinds and making MLP-style characters from scratch. He can draw digitally and on paper, he also starts to animate and planns on animating. 'Arts' Furrydream 'tries to achieve multiple things related to his current hobby and wishes to excel upon it. Different talents include: *Music Composition *Acting *Voice Acting *Singing (Silver Voice) *Scenic Photography *Photo Editing 'Intensive Imagination Simply, Furrydream thinks more than what the usual mind imagines. Going with unlimited bounds and different events and special occasions happen that are more than what one thinks. Not much to make him say it on chat. Doing so, he might points it to memes. 'OC Skills' Magic His OC can currently do such simple things, but not normaly a unicorn can do all such as: *Floating *Making music through the winds *Teleportation *Creating specific items (Balls, rocks, etc.) *Light particles *Telekenisis *Item Transformation *Elemental Magic (Mainly Fire) 'Wing Summon' A rare magic spell for Unicorns. He can use this at anytime but takes an amount of energgy in such a short time. He uses it in most situations like guiding a pony through a path or reaching objects. He can also use this on other ponies but for a limited time. He prefers using Wing Summon than Floating because it slowly drains the energy of the Unicorn. 'Animals' One of his special talents is communicating and tending with animals. With this, he can call for help with animals and help him do certain things. 'Wise Use of Weapons' Furrydream can use weapons of different types and can use the wisely but not really fairly. His weapon of choice is preferably Swords and magic at the same time. 'Original Character' Furrydream, a unicorn who is travelling around Equestria and stand by in the village of Brony Chat. He's born in Canterlot. He currently is a faithful student to his school and sends Life Reports. Eventually, a multi-talented pony and happily serves as a moderator among the village. He currently lives with Karoi in a house but not as wives, just as friends. Not much more is known about him. 'Dragonscale Amulet' Furrydream has a very particular role on Aeon. Aeon gave a Dragonscale Amulet to Furry because he can trust him very completely. It was used one time to revive Aeon from being undead. 'History' 'Before Brony Chat' Furrydream before was a member known as Pachi the Pachirisu in Pamyu usernamed pachikira. He draws a lot of Furries before and not much known at that time. He also takes free requests at that time. Does much random stuff and works on an online game of Pokémon as an administrator of many jobs. A lot relied him on a certain part of the Pokémon society, mainly Pamyu. 'Pre-2012' 'Before Moderation' Eventually, Furrydream 'wandered in as a user named pachikira finding a Brony-community chat on chatango by Google Search. Currently a Pachirisu at that time and not very much in to Brony Chat before. All due repect and other things, he makes the chat always happy and always help the members in need. He applied for moderation a bit later on as soon he meets and gains respect of the members. He also started on the Brony Chat Silhouette project at that time. 'In moderation Despite being a moderator now in chat. He started to keep the chat in order, maintaining the jolly mood. He starts to partake in the Brony Bulletin project and starts to gain popularity after making an amount of pony requests and get featured on Equestria Daily's Drawfriend Stuff two times. Nearly before the de-moderation incident, he starts to start the Ask Brony Chat Blog alongside with Canvas and added Karoi in to the group to support the blog. 'De-moderation Incident' In a ramble fight with Phoenix and Apple Butter, he starts to stop the chat in a mess. Due to unknown reasons to leave during the ramble, he got de-modded. After a few months, he got his title again by mid-December. One day before New Years, he remade the Ask Brony Chat blog into a more interesting kind of blog and gained about 22 followers that time. Linoleum gave him a chatango support and a Premium Membership Account on deviantART as an early Christmas present. Starwave gave him a Minecraft Premium Account as a thanks in the making of his OC. 'Current Year' Nothing really changed upon Furrydream but still strives to continue his duty as a moderator and keep the chat as peaceful it can be. He also started the Bronychat TS3 Furrydream Server and the minecraft server named Craftheia. External Links *http://exkira.deviantart.com - Furrydream's deviantART *http://ask-bronychat.tumblr.com - Ask Brony Chat Blog